


Labels

by theinconceivabletruth



Series: Tao Meditations [12]
Category: Log Horizon
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Nonbinary Character, Tao - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23744638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinconceivabletruth/pseuds/theinconceivabletruth
Summary: Tetora came here to get away from the labels.Day 232: LabelsPart of a series of daily writing exercises, based on a book of daily Tao meditations.
Series: Tao Meditations [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710055
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Labels

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Argo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8616094) by [egolagoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/egolagoon/pseuds/egolagoon). 



> This is part of a series based on 365 Tao: Daily Meditations, using each day's theme as a prompt. The poem at the beginning is taken from the book, and does not belong to me.

_ Don’t call me a follower of Tao.  _

_ Reject labels.  _

_ Reject identities. _

_ Reject conformity. _

_ Reject convention.  _

_ Reject definitions.  _

_ Reject names.  _

“So are you a girl or a boy?”

“What does it matter, you dummy! We’re in a magic world where you can reshape your body with a potion! None of us look like we do in real life!” Tetora whirled and stormed - artistically! - away from the neanderthal who had nothing better to do with their life, but was demanding answers like Tetora owed him something. 

They didn't owe him shit. Even big, dumb Nao-Nao had figured that out. People played games to get away from everyday life. Tetora played to get away from the labels. And now, just because suddenly the game was a little too real, people wanted to re-introduce the conformity and conventions of the real world that stifled everyone? 

Tetora didn’t get it. Some of the Adventurers were cat-people, for fuck’s sake. Almost none of them used their real names. What did it matter whether Tetora was a boy or a girl? They refused to be trapped by definitions into a tiny little box. 

Tetora supposed that some people might find comfort in the chaos through claiming old definitions. A sense of stability. Tetora thought those people were weak. Which, well. Not everyone could be as awesome as they were. They supposed that was why they were following Shiroe. 

Shiroe was pretty understanding about the “no labels” thing, even if he had gone and set conventions for an entire city. But that was okay, because some people needed definitions to help them  _ not do stupid shit _ , like abuse kids. Even if it gave people enough mental capacity back that they could worry about dumb things. 

Tetora knew themself, and what they would and wouldn’t do. They’d just have to set the example for the rest of the Adventurers in Akiba, who weren’t so awesome. 

Including dumb neanderthals. 

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is welcome, but please bear in mind that these have minimal editing in terms of grammar. I did these a while ago but decided to post them now.
> 
> There are several other works in this series, from multiple fandoms.


End file.
